<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden by AnnaDavis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620696">Forbidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis'>AnnaDavis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, First Time, Improper use of cloth memories, Improper use of telekinesis, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for sexual gratification, Shion delves into the memories of the Altar cloth to see things he was never supposed to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altar Hakurei/Aries Avenir, Altar Hakurei/Aries Shion (implied), Altar Hakurei/Pope Sage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because the world needs more clothfucker Shion.</p><p>Thanks to  BetaDilemma for beta-ing and Aries Hell discord for being enablers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forbidden pleasures always tasted the sweetest, or so they said.</p><p>Shion was finding it to be true, feeling the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he took step after careful step into his master's private bedroom. His gift...he knew that if he had it, it was probably so he could use it to do good things, and yet...He couldn't help but use it for his own immoral goals instead.</p><p>The Altar cloth, he was forbidden from touching it. Hakurei was still in possession of it despite not wearing it anymore as an active saint, but he made sure to keep it far away from Shion's reach, knowing the extra sensitivity that his student had. If anything, that had only served to entice and pique Shion's curiosity to find out just what was being hidden from him.</p><p>And that was how he found it, outside of its box in its object form, shining as brightly as when Hakurei first wore it so many years ago, practically begging to be touched, calling out to Shion who couldn't deny it any longer. He could already feel his excitement making itself more clear just from the thought of what he was about to do. Defiling his master's cloth? What a dirty student he was.</p><p>Without thinking of the regrets he'd have later, he immediately reached forward and touched it; that alone already being enough to pull him into a sea of memories, mostly of the previous holy war and all the battles his master had already told him about countless times. But that wasn't what he was interested in seeing, not when he had a limited timeframe with his master being out to meet with Pope Sage--a rare opportunity that he couldn't miss.</p><p>Wading through the memories, he finally found something that caught his attention, one hand immediately untying the robes he wore and slipping in between his legs, squeezing the member that was already on its way to full hardness.</p><p>There sat a much younger-looking Hakurei with someone whose voice he had heard before. Avenir? So he and his master, huh? Interesting. His attention was instantly caught, and he watched intently with the curious eyes of a voyeur.</p><p>"I'm thankful for everything you do for me. I really am. But I don't want you to force yourself--" Avenir tried to say before Hakurei lifted one hand, stopping any further words.</p><p>"Please. We've talked about that before. Do you honestly think I'd be forcing myself to do anything? I know it's hard for you to believe this, but I enjoy your presence. I like spending time with you, and I like making you feel better. And if fucking you to unconsciousness is what it takes, then so be it."</p><p>Avenir blushed noticeably at that, the red flush visible even through his darker skin. It was true, despite not being in his own time anymore he was still very troubled by the thoughts of his own holy war, and it seemed that Hakurei and Sage were the only people who could truly make him feel better, even if for just a moment. With a nervous glance, he nodded, getting up and offering his hand for the Altar saint, who quickly did the same, taking the offered hand and practically dragging him to Avenir's room.</p><p>Hakurei wasted no time in throwing himself in bed, spreading his arms for the Aries saint, who knelt hesitantly and shook his head, finding it better to switch positions to keep from crushing him, considering their size difference.</p><p>"Are you sure it's--"</p><p>"Ssssh. I haven't met you for long, but you're already important to me. I just want you to know that." And that was all Hakurei said before straddling and kissing Avenir, burying his fingers in the abundance of fluffy white hair that he so loved to caress in their private moments.</p><p>Avenir was already tearing up from the kiss alone, trying to reciprocate it as best as he could while being very grateful that his partner didn't seem to mind his crying. If only he could show Hakurei the true extent of his gratitude, but it seemed that no amount of words were enough to convey it. All he could do was to willingly give his body up, allowing himself to forget his troubles in that moment.</p><p>Hakurei worked quickly with deft hands to undress the taller saint, already experienced with that sort of thing since he wasn't exactly picky when it came to bed partners (much to Shion's amusement in fact), tossing his clothes aside and doing the same to himself, taking a moment to look at Avenir's naked body, practically eating him with his eyes which made the other shy away, attempting to curl up in shame as if it was their first time.</p><p>"I just think you're beautiful. I don't say it enough."</p><p>"D-Don't say that. You're the one who's....beautiful." Avenir looked about ready to burst into flames from how flustered he was but reached over to gently touch Hakurei's face in affection.</p><p>Shion had to stop watching, feeling...inadequate, if anything. What? He had been looking for a quick thrill, a way to get himself off by using his master's cloth memories. Now he just wanted to cry instead. Is that why Hakurei was so against him seeing them? Because of how sad they were? But even so, his raging hormones didn't allow him to stop. They nagged at him to keep looking, and that something good would come out of this. With a sigh, he decided to resume watching.</p><p>Somehow while he was having his little emotional moment, the pair had managed to start kissing with the intensity of a couple who knew it could be their last day together. The war wasn't over after all so they really had to treat each day as if it was the last. Hakurei remained on top of Avenir, their groins grinding together and causing heated moans to leave both of them.</p><p>Finally something Shion could get behind, and it didn't take much for him to wrap his hand around his length, hardening again as he gave it slow strokes, being careful not to get too carried away because he wanted to save it for the best part.</p><p>Given the pair's hastiness, it wouldn't take too long for that to happen, with Hakurei already scrambling for the oil, having shifted to position himself in between Avenir's spread legs. The height difference was pretty cute, Shion noted with a twist of his wrist that made him let out a low moan.</p><p>"Tell me when you're ready." The Altar saint whispered, already a little breathless as he started to slick up Avenir's hole, fingers working on stretching and fucking him open as if they had been familiar with that body for years. Avenir couldn't even respond aside from gasps and whines of his own, bending his knees and rocking back against the fingers to feel them deeper into his body, wanting to feel like he belonged to Hakurei and Hakurei alone, if only for that moment; thoughts of war and lost comrades all but forgotten.</p><p>Shion was trying very hard to keep his noises down as he increased the speed of his strokes, knowing that he was theoretically alone, but not wanting to risk it regardless. Even if it wasn't Hakurei; if someone like Yuzuriha went to catch him in that sort of position he'd probably prefer death.</p><p>Back to the memory, Avenir seemed like he couldn't take any more of the teasing that Hakurei was giving him, stabbing fingers against his prostate over and over to make him shudder and beg for more. He wouldn't have minded finishing up just like that, but Hakurei had better plans for them, and once he deemed the Aries saint ready enough he pulled out his fingers with a snarky little grin.</p><p>"Tell me how much you want it."</p><p>Avenir stared at him with a 'really?' sort of expression, shaking his head and suddenly feeling ten times more self-conscious.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Hakurei insisted. "You were begging for it just a moment ago, I know you can do it."</p><p>The fluffy-haired Aries saint sighed in resignation, unable to resist his lover's antics, rolling over onto all fours and keeping his legs apart, exposing himself even more for him (and for Shion, who audibly gasped at the sight).</p><p>"I-I want it, Hakurei. You already know I do so p-please...fuck me...." The change in position was purely strategic--that way it made it harder for the Altar saint to see just how flustered he was.</p><p>"Oh wow! This is much better than expected, have I been training you that well?" Hakurei half-joked, running his nails down Avenir's back before giving his ass a good slap, causing the other to squeak in surprise. "If you want it that badly, then who am I to deny you?"</p><p>Shion's breath hitched in anticipation, cock already slick with pre-come as he alternated between faster, desperate strokes and slower ones whenever he felt like he was too close to the end. Now was the best part, he had to hold it together. Being experienced with watching other people's cloth memories, he knew exactly when to bring himself to a nice finish.</p><p>Hakurei positioned himself at Avenir's entrance after slicking himself up with the oil and started pushing in, groaning at how Avenir remained so tight regardless of how many times they did this.  </p><p>"Easy please, Hakurei...." Avenir looked over his shoulder, face flushed and blue eyes half-lidded, staring into Hakurei's green ones which carried a mischievous glint about them.</p><p>"You say that now, but I know that soon you'll be begging me to pound you into next week."</p><p>It wasn't a lie and they both knew it, which was why Avenir quieted down in resignation and decided to simply bury his face on the pillow for the time being; little muffled noises leaving him as Hakurei slowly but surely pressed his way in, barely able to hold himself back at that wonderful squeeze and heat that surrounded his cock, something that he could have gotten from anyone he wanted but loved it the most with his fluffy Aries saint. Doing it with him was special. It wasn't only physical attraction, there were feelings in there. Feelings he wished that he didn't have, because with the war everything was so uncertain that he couldn't know when they'd see each other for the last time. Yet, he wanted to eternize those moments in his memories, no matter how long they lasted.</p><p>Even Shion could tell that they had something special going on, but he was getting really impatient and was close to just rubbing himself against the Altar cloth in frustration. The only problem with that was that he'd have to clean it up himself later, and that would just mean taking more time which made his chances of getting caught much higher.</p><p>A louder moan left Avenir, face no longer against the pillow as he started rocking his hips back in time with Hakurei's thrusts. It seemed that they already had a set pace they were used to, and it couldn't honestly be called tender lovemaking anymore. Back when he first came to Hakurei's time, it was easy for Avenir to fall into despair, so the Altar saint had to find ways to...distract him enough, but even now that he was able to control himself better, it was just the way they got used to doing it.</p><p>Shion watched in awe, eyes hazy with pleasure as he idly humped his hand, resisting the urge to use his telekinesis to finger himself since his other hand couldn't let go of the cloth without him losing the intimate connection he had with it amidst the flow of memories. Right now there was no way he'd let anything interrupt him. Somehow the fear of getting caught had taken a backseat, too confident in his sneakiness and too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings.</p><p>Hakurei had buried his hand into fleecy hair, grabbing at the locks and pulling back, causing Avenir to cry out as he tugged at it each time he slammed his hips forward while the other saint desperately arched back towards the thrusts, supporting himself with his arms.</p><p>"More, please...! Hakurei....!" Avenir gasped, body pliant and willing as the other laughed at the request, giving his ass a playful slap.</p><p>"I told you you'd ask for it, eventually." And then in a sudden rough movement, he had pushed Avenir's head down instead, making him stick his ass up even more as he continued to pound into him with unrelenting passion. Avenir's cock dripped on the sheets below, and he knew that he was very close but he didn't need to say anything, because Hakurei was also aware.</p><p>It didn't take much more for either of them to climax, Hakurei slamming into him one final time and emptying himself with a groan, while Avenir's cry was once again muffled by the pillow as he made a mess on the sheets.</p><p>Shion's scream wasn't exactly discreet as he also climaxed from the sight, splashing over his hand and dirtying the Altar cloth without him even realizing it, too caught in the explosive white hotness of his orgasm. As his breath calmed, so did the pair in front of him, and just like that the memory faded away.</p><p>He was alone once more, satisfied with his master's dirty cloth--wait, fuck!</p><p>"Fuck!" He whispered as he finally noticed the mess, even though he felt the cloth practically vibrating from joy at the final result. His master would kill him! Now he'd have to clean it up, but unfortunately, as he scrambled to do it he ended up letting his guard down, and the moment he touched it again he was immediately pulled into another memory.</p><p>It wasn't Avenir anymore in the memory. Hakurei was there, looking much younger and inexperienced, no longer the face of the man who bedded one hundred people (or at least that was the number that Shion made up in his head).</p><p>The scenario was different too, this time he was in a room which he presumably shared with Sage. Shion was curious to know who his partner would be this time, but then it dawned on him. And he nearly pulled away from the memory from sheer surprise. What! S-Sage?! And Hakurei?! But they were twin brothers! Wasn't that wrong and immoral?</p><p>Oh, who was he kidding? He wasn't one to talk about morality when he was currently masturbating to the memories of someone who didn't allow him to see them, even when the cloth itself seemed to love it, even as his semen still dripped from it as a reminder of how dirty he was, and how he was about to get even dirtier considering that he had full intention of getting off to the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes.</p><p>"Sage, come back! Please, I was serious!"</p><p>An equally young Sage showed back up into view, arms crossed and looking like the pinnacle of stern embarrassment.</p><p>"Brother! Do you realize what could happen if anyone found out? We would be in so much trouble...."</p><p>"Ssshhh, it will be fine! Nobody will find out if you're quiet about it. This is important to me, I have to become experienced. What if I find a beautiful man or woman and end up not being good enough for them because I don't have enough experience, huh? What then? It will be your fault for not helping me!" Hakurei walked over to his brother, tugging him insistently towards the bed. "I'm older so you should do this for me!"</p><p>"What kind of excuse is that?" Sage sighed in resignation, allowing himself to be dragged and sitting down, still wanting to flee at the first opportunity but ultimately unable to resist Hakurei's pouty face. "Ugh....fine."</p><p>"R-Really?!" His eyes practically sparkled as he leaned much closer to Sage, who blushed in response.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I said it's fine! Don't insist or I might change my mind! This is so embarrassing I just--"</p><p>Moving suddenly, Sage grabbed Hakurei by the shoulders and smashed their lips together clumsily, much to his brother's surprise who widened his eyes and gasped but tried to correspond the best way he could. It was clear that they both didn't have much of an idea of what they were doing, but somehow it worked out for them, as well as it could.</p><p>Once the kiss was over, they slowly parted, staring at each other for a moment while simultaneously turning away. Sage was blushing and Hakurei was holding back giggles.</p><p>"That was....a good start I think. I told you it would be worth it, Sage!"</p><p>"W-Well, but that's only one part of it! What about the rest?"</p><p>There was a malicious glint in Hakurei's green eyes as if he had been expecting exactly that kind of answer. Without hesitation or any hint of shyness, he pounced on his younger brother, causing Sage to fall onto the bed on his back, looking up at the ceiling and wondering where things went wrong.</p><p>"I'm glad you're so eager for the other parts, Sage." Hakurei licked his lips, knowing that this was not what the other meant. "I'm going to be the bottom this time so don't worry about it, just let me do all the work."</p><p>As Sage wondered what Hakurei had meant with 'this time', Shion wondered why he was already so hard again when they had done nothing but kiss. Whether it was just his hormones or the overall immorality of the situation, he pressed his hand further against the cloth as if it would somehow enhance his sensations and the feeling that he was present in the memory.</p><p>Hakurei wasn't taking things too slowly or romantically now that they had already started. Sage looked just a little troubled as his robes were opened and a hand wandered over his body, brushing against sensitive nipples and causing him to moan and arch up into the touch; eyes begging for more and for less at the same time.</p><p>"B-Brother, maybe we should slow down....?" Not that he wanted to stop, but he was getting overwhelmed very fast by all the unfamiliar touches.</p><p>"Ah, you think so? Sorry, sorry." Hakurei laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I just got too excited I think. I don't want to scare you away, so if you're uncomfortable just tell me?" His younger brother nodded in response, lifting a tentative hand to pat his head in encouragement, being met with an appreciative purr from Hakurei.</p><p>As promised, Hakurei tried harder to take it at a slower pace, kissing Sage again and gradually working his way down, leaving a wet trail with lips and tongue over his neck, down to his shoulders and his chest, making sure to leave the occasional nip, but with no visible marks because he was sure that his brother would complain if that was the case. He could claim him at a later date, once both got more used to their little arrangement.</p><p>Once again Hakurei gave Sage's nipples their fair share of attention; sucking and twirling his tongue over each of them until they were wet and hard, as a rehearsal for what he wanted to do to a body part further down. All the while he enjoyed Sage's little sighs and mewls of pleasure, clearly suppressed but still unable to keep himself completely quiet.</p><p>Being twins, it was easier to know each other's bodies at least, so Hakurei decided to test out on Sage whatever he felt like he'd also enjoy, watching for his reactions in case they were contrary to what he expected. At least he seemed to be doing pretty well so far.</p><p>Shion felt like he would go crazy, watching the twins having their first time. The feeling of invading and peeping on such an important moment got him equal parts guilty and excited, but he had to control himself even more this time, considering that they seemed to be taking their time in exploring one another. The threat of being walked in on had long since been forgotten, sitting on his knees and parting his legs slightly to get some extra kind of stimulation. Unluckily, both of his hands were busy. Luckily, he was a psychic who finally gave in to his urges. Invisible telekinetic fingers invaded his body one by one, causing him to keen and throw his head back before willing his body to relax at the invasion. It was the perfect way to pleasure himself, taking the stimulation from both ends and still managing to keep his hand over the cloth.</p><p>Hakurei had finally reached the part he wanted, taking Sage's cock into his mouth all at once...and promptly choking, having to quickly pull off, coughing and drooling everywhere as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.</p><p>"Hakurei, are you alright?!" Sage sat up suddenly, a hand moving to wipe the drool off his older brother's mouth.</p><p>"...I'm fine." The future Altar saint sighed, taking Sage's hand and giving a kiss to the back of it. "Guess I kind of overdid it. It seems to be a trend with me. But it's supposed to feel good, so maybe if I try again while being careful....?" He looked at Sage with pleading eyes, who just sighed and laid back down in response, parting his legs invitingly.</p><p>Shion had to pause just to laugh at that. It was kind of adorable, seeing two men who were so influential and powerful, being clueless embarrassed teenagers. Shion himself hadn't yet had his sexual initiation by someone other than himself, but he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel. If it would feel better than the hand around his cock, better than the psychic fingers in his ass...Right now he could only fantasize about it until he was ready.</p><p>Hakurei's second attempt seemed to be going smoother, now that he didn't let his eagerness overcome his senses. A tentative tongue lapped over the head of his brother's cock, collecting the pre-come that had already gathered over the sensitive slit. Sage squirmed, trying to control himself to not straight-up buck into his brother's mouth.</p><p>The older twin didn't seem too bothered, using his hands to hold Sage's hips down as he worked on actually taking him into his mouth, little by little, sucking on the head and relaxing his throat to allow him to take more, knowing that he wouldn't be able to deep-throat him before gagging again so he stopped at whatever felt like his limit.</p><p>Sage was clutching the sheets, unable to hold back his cries, toes curling and uncurling as Hakurei started to suck, moving his head slowly at first before gradually increasing his speed. Unfortunately, in his inexperience, the younger twin wasn't able to last long at all, unable to give a warning other than grabbing at Hakurei's hair as he came, grateful that he was being held down as his hips bucked up of their own accord.</p><p>The sight was too much for Shion, who tried to hold himself back but couldn't, groaning low in his throat as he fucked himself faster against the invisible fingers, coming one more time all over the cloth, dirtying it even more in lewd streaks of white. Once again it resonated in response as if it approved of his actions, when its master definitely wouldn't.</p><p>Hakurei did choke a little in surprise but still managed to swallow most of it, rubbing his hand over his chin to wipe off whatever had managed to dribble out. Once he was done he made sure to stick his tongue out playfully, showing off his empty mouth. "Kind of weird-tasting, but that's fine. Now it's my turn."</p><p>The younger twin seemed confused by the words, thoughts still swimming in the afterglow of his first orgasm caused by someone other than himself. He wanted to apologize for being so fast, but Hakurei didn't seem to mind--and what did he even mean by 'his turn'?</p><p>His brother didn't give him enough time to rationalize or even ask, already producing a tiny vial of...something, seemingly out of nowhere.</p><p>"Where did you get that?!" Sage managed to ask as Hakurei disrobed himself and poured the contents of the vial over his fingers.</p><p>"Ssshh...Don't worry about such trivial details. Just enjoy...the view." He winked, and before Sage could wonder which view he was talking about, Hakurei had already plunged one oil-slicked finger into himself, moaning lustfully as it went right in. Even Shion had noticed that while he didn't have experience with someone else, he certainly seemed to have when it came to himself.</p><p>Sage's eyes were wide as he watched his brother pleasuring himself so casually, a second finger joining the first as he fucked and stretched at will, sitting down in a very similar position to the one Shion found himself in. That display alone made Shion's face flush, wondering if he was also looking like that. Right now he was giving himself a break, focusing simply on watching while he recovered from his second orgasm, knowing that after this he'd never be able to look at his master the same way again.</p><p>Hakurei had to stop prematurely in fear of coming too soon, while Sage stared at the door, deathly afraid that someone would have heard them, considering that his brother wasn't the most discreet with his noises. It sounded hot, yes, but it worried him more than anything else, and he knew that telling him to shush would just produce the opposite effect.</p><p>While caught in his thoughts, he barely noticed his brother pushing him down yet again and straddling his hips, looming over him, dangerously close to his renewed erection, gotten just from watching.</p><p>"W-Wait..." He shivered as his cock was slicked with more of the oil. "Hakurei, what are you--AH!" This time it was him who was loud in his surprise, immediately covering his mouth with one hand while the other held onto Hakurei's hip, who had pressed down causing his muscles to squeeze Sage painfully tight.</p><p>"T-This....still hurts even though I prepared myself...I feel cheated." Hakurei whined, supporting himself with his arms while he slowly rocked his hips until his body could relax enough for him to sink lower and lower. It was a slow process, but eventually Sage was all the way in, with both of them letting out relieved sighs in unison.</p><p>"...Now what?" Sage asked, causing both Hakurei and Shion to laugh. The young teen had gone back to idly touching himself in preparation for his third and final orgasm. The memories were very addicting and he knew that with Hakurei's cloth there were many more of them for him to watch. But once again it occurred to him that he was operating on a time limit which he probably had already exceeded, really pushing his luck. Though rather than being wise and stopping, he decided to rely on it a bit further and continued.</p><p>"Just leave it to me," Hakurei whispered, moving back and forth tentatively and letting out cute little whines before making a serious attempt, carefully lifting himself before coming back down, once again causing both himself and his twin to let out simultaneous sounds of pleasure.</p><p>It was clear that his movements were erratic, but Sage didn't seem to mind it one bit, lost in his own little world of pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and hands blindly rubbing soothing circles over his brother's hips; his touches much more gentle than Hakurei's.</p><p>Shion was working on his big finish, not using psychic touch to fuck himself this time but instead using it to stimulate him in every other way, having practically covered himself with invisible hands that fondled his nipples, squeezed his buttocks, grazed down his spine and jerked his cock. His entire body was trembling, tears running down his eyes from the strain as he tried not to scream out, barely able to focus on the memories anymore.</p><p>The twins had managed to gradually increase their pace, Hakurei throwing his head back as he rode his younger brother; incoherent noises, broken pleads and cries of Sage's name leaving his lips. The other twin could barely handle it either, wrapping fingers around Hakurei's cock and moving his hand along with his thrusts, meeting him halfway in harsh movements. And that was how they both came, in perfect synchronization with cries of each other's names and hot seed spilling over stomachs and insides.</p><p>They were both exhausted.</p><p>So was Shion, his third orgasm being ripped out of him by the psychic hands, spraying over the cloth as he collapsed over the cold floor, barely watching as the twins kissed and promised each other they'd do it again before his sore hand slipped away from the cloth and he blacked out.</p><p>For a very short time, because he was acutely aware of his current situation, and it would be much better to sleep in his room than in his master's and get caught. Who knew what kind of punishment awaited him?</p><p>Ignoring the mess over his hands and everywhere, he quickly tied his robes back up, standing and dusting himself off to try to look somewhat presentable. That had been easy enough even though his hair seemed to stick up even more than usual and his face still had a flush that would soon fade. The real problem was the evidence he had left behind. He had to find something to clean up quickly--but before he could even move, a looming presence teleported directly behind him.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"I knew your cosmo felt more agitated than usual. You were doing things you weren't supposed to do."</p><p>"M-Master, I can expla--"</p><p>"Insolent brat! You really thought you could get away with it, huh? You thought it wouldn't tell me afterward? How naive. Look at this mess. There is no doubt that I will make you clean it up after I punish you for this."</p><p>Before Shion could open his mouth to say anything, Hakurei lifted him effortlessly by the robe and threw him face-first on the bed, making him feel as weak as he was in the beginning of his training, pressing his face into his master's pillow and telepathically apologizing over and over again.</p><p>Not knowing what to expect, he was already foreseeing the physical pain that would last for days, or worse: the pain of losing his master's trust forever. Shion squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, awaiting his fate.</p><p>It never came. At least not in the way he thought it would. Instead, what he felt was Hakurei's palm coming down against his rear, causing him to gasp. So, that's how it was going to be. He supposed he could handle that.</p><p>...Somehow the punishment went a lot better than he expected, and after the spanking he received, Shion concluded that he wouldn't mind indulging in those forbidden pleasures another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>